Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Fight For Freedom
by TimX7
Summary: In the year 2301 A.D. The Chinese-Iranian Alliance conquered the United States of America with little effort. Now six years after the one month war. A rebellion will be fought to liberate China, America and Iran.


I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam. I only own the characters and original mobile suits.

**Title: Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Fight For Freedom**

**Author: TimX7**

**Summary: In the year 2301 A.D. The Chinese-Iranian Alliance conquered the United States of America with little effort. Now six years after the one month war. A rebellion will be fought to liberate China, America and Iran.**

**Author's Note: This is a total re-write of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. Some of the characters from the TV series appear in this, but it is a new cast who takes the main roles of this story.**

**Prologue**

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 4, 2301 A.D. **

President Kirk Wolfsbane signs a document in front of Iranian Ayatollah Ali Meghdad and Chinese leader Chen Xing Li. Once his name was signed the document was snatched by Chen emotionlessly and cold heartedly. Chen then signed his name and then the document was passed over to Ali. Who signed it with glee and happiness.

The document was labeled as the "TERMS OF SURRENDER". Though it's not the Alliance between China and Iran that is surrendering. It's actually the United States that is waving the white flag. It all started a month ago when Iran and China united togther to invade the United States. After a month of fighting the United States was severely outnumbered with the rest of the world only watching to see which direction the war will take. By the time America's allies would aid the United States though. It would too late to help in anyway. As Kirk believed that their allies forsaken them just to watch from the sidelines, instead of taking immediate action like the United States wanted.

Now in the Oval Office, it is official. The office where Kirk's predecessors once maintained the freedom of the democractic land. Now is the office that freedom once protected by Americans, has become the office that would strip all Americans of those freedoms they once held. No longer is there a safe haven for freedom. Once that document was signed by all three parties, the safe haven called the United States of America is no more...

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

**September 11, 2307 A.D.**

Pearl Harbor, where once mighty World War II battleships were on display showing America's once proud navy against the Japanese Imperial Navy, now is a military port for the United Republic of China. Which consists of the western half of the United States. As Iran controls the Eastern half of the United States. Nowadays the former American population aren't allowed to learn about American history. As it would sow the seeds of rebellion in their hearts. The Chinese-Iranian Alliance don't want the American people to rebel against their masters. Especially since they easily aquired the land of the free. There have been rebellions during the six years since the occupation. However those rebellions were quickly crushed under the iron boot of enslavement.

Religions had to go under ground, mostly Judaism and Christianity, due to the Purge. A genocidal plan to eliminate all other religions except for Buddhism and Islam. As they are the major religions of China and Iran respectively.

Back to Pearl Harbor. This Chinese military port is home to the best naval mobile suits for China. Even some classified by the communist government of China. Currently it is just another day for the Chinese military. Until the power goes out in all of the buildings around the entire base. Even at the construction sites of new barracks or buildings being built.

"(What's going on?)" said the base commander. "(Find out what is going on!)"

The soldiers whom he was addressing saluted and left the command center. Minutes later they came back saying it's a power outage and they are trying to locate the power generator that went offline.

"(You idiots! Can't you figure out that all of the power generators are out of commission? Get the back up Solartron generators online and quickly! We have to keep the Project Hanger's security online!)"

Meanwhile during the panic and chaos of the power outage. Several figures in battle dress uniforms and colored shoulder marks snuck into the compound. They keep checking their surroundings with their assault rifles raised. Checking to see if they need to use the rifles they brought with them. When they made sure the coast was clear, they moved on towards the Project Hanger. Where China's most top secret mobile suit research is done. A man with brown hair dyed purple and purple eyes with purple shoulder marks, and a pair of glasses on his nose, radios the commanding officer of the team.

"Setsuna... We're outside the hanger. Looks like the EMP field worked like a charm."

"Veda confirmed it would work and that you would use the distraction to your advantage." came the reply over the radio.

Onboard a cloaked warship is Setsuna F. Seiei, captain of the Ptolemaios. He is monitoring his team via radio contact and GPS. He watches as the seven arrows each colored to the color of shoulder marks the members are wearing enters the hanger. He could hear as his team snuck up and killed all of the guards in the hanger and even the confirmation he's been waiting to hear.

"We found them Setsuna." Tyler Lansing said. "We found the Gundams. It's just like Veda said."

**Opening Song: GACKT - Metamorphoze**

**Mission 1: Rebellion**

Tyler Lansing led the team of seven over to the mobile suits. There were seven of them and only four Gundam mobile suits. Fortunately...

"I see three new mobile suits in the back." Amanda Jackson said.

"Esther, Amanda and Geoff will take the new mobile suits. The rest of us will pick between the four Gundams."

A boy wearing a BDU with blue shoulder marks climbed into the cockpit of a blue and silver Gundam mobile suit. His name is Shapur Meghdad, the disowned son of Ali Meghdad. His sister is Esther, another member of this really small resistance movement.

Amanda climbs into the purple colored mobile suit, while her husband Geoff takes the platinum colored one. Esther climbs into the gold one. Each mobile suit is activated and on the OS screen reads their registered name: San Yuan. Along with a nickname for each. For Amanda's the nickname is the Purple Forbidden, for Esther's it's Heavenly Market, and finally for Geoff's it's Supreme Palace.

Tyler climbs into the black and silver Gundam. His sibling friends, the brother and sister, Megan and Daniel Gwen climb into the white and silver and red and silver Gundams respectively. The OS gave Danny the name of his new Gundam: Gundam Zhuque. Whil Megan's says: Gundam Baihu. Tyler's Gundam mobile suit OS says: Gundam Xuanwu. While Shapur's says Gundam Qinglong.

Once the seven activated their mobile suits. It was time to leave before the Solartron power generators kicked in. Solartron is a mysterious power source that requires solar power from the Sun to process. It's a glowing golden yellow plasma like liquid. It's used in everything from powering mobile suits and vehicles to powering homes and hospitals. The orbital elevator in Earth's orbit is used in the construction of this amazing energy source. The Solartron generators use Solartron directly to provide back up power to the entire base. As their normal power generators were knocked out by the EMP field that the Ptolemaios fired into the power plant area. The can't be said for the vehicles and mobile suits. As they require Solartron directly to be pumped into the engine drive.

"Alright let's get out of here." Tyler fires the Xuanwu's beam two GN bazooka to blow open the hanger doors. However that action drew the attention of nearby personnel. Who immediately ran to the enarest hanger to warn the rest of the base and to get their Shu Dyansty class mobile suits.

"Looks like we've been discovered." Megan said. "What should we do?"

"If our information is correct and I believe it is." Tyler said. "Then our mobile suits should use GN Drives. My suggestion is to fight our way out."

"What about our mobile suits?" Esther asked. "Our mobile suits may just use Solartron Engine Drives."

"You can still fight right? Then fight your way out!"

XXX

Setsuna noticed on the radar that several mobile suits are heading towards his team.

"Feldt prepare to deactivate the optical camouflage. We may need to enter the fray and help them."

"Roger!" Feldt Grace said from her station terminal on the bridge.

The four eyed Zaku like Shu Dynasty mobile suits are built for amphibious combat. They wield "Guandao" beam lances, which are normal lances with a beam technology edge. The lances also double as beam rifles with the beam rifle attachment to the back edge of the blade. Their shoulders are a missile pod. Capable of firing nine missiles out of them, even from underwater. The Shu suits quickly reach the rebel mobile suits.

"Alright rebel scum!" said the base commander in his Shu Custom mobile suit, which replaces the beam lance with a "Jian" beam sword/beam rfile. "That was a nice trick with the EMP and all. But you forgot that we have Solartron as a back up in case of situations like this. Now get out of our mobile suits and surrender peacefully. Or else we will be forced to kill you and make you another example of rebellion in this great new nation."

"Kiss my ass!" Shapur shouted as he aimed the "Dao" GN sword/beam rifle at the commanding mobile suit and fired at it. Nailing the mobile suit in the face.

"GAH! Kill them! Kill them all in the name of glorious China!"

Then the battle began. As the rebel mobile suits flew off in their own seperate directions. The Zhu Que transforms into a aerial mobile armor. Likewise the Bai Hu transforms into a quadrupedal mobile armor. Using it's beam sniper rifle to mow down enemy combatants. The Xuan Wu takes down several mobile suits with the use of it's heavy infantry weapons. Which include the two beam bazooka and beam cannons on it's shoulders. While the Gundam Qing Long keeps fighting at close range with it's sword rifle combination.

XXX

**Geneva, Switzerland**

Secretary-General Alejandro Corner calls the current session of the United Nations to order. With the diplomat from China yelling at Alejandro for the Unied States diplomat still present among the other diplomats.

"Mr. Secretary-General! I demand you remove the U.S. representative from these sessions and replace him with the respective diplomats! For six years this man has been allowed to sit in on our sessions. For six years the United Staes of America has been abolished! It's time you get with the times!"

Alejandro rasied his hand again to silence the angry diplomat. "We've been over this countless times Mr. Cheng. I'll state my reason one last time. The United Nations do not reconize your occupation of America. Nor Iran's occupation of America as well. In fact you went as far as to not to give anybody any warning that you were going to do this over your stupid greed for money that the United States owed you. Also I am fully aware that Iran only joined your side because to them America has been an eyesore on the Islamic world. I have no idea why you don't try to occupy the other nations represented here today."

'Who says we aren't planning to invade the rest of the world?" Cheng said. "We can't do much of anything as long as there are rebels against our fair sovereign nations. Those Sons of Liberty are still causing trouble for us!"

"Bullshit Cheng!" said the diplomat from Germany. "You have been able to handle the Sons of Liberty so far. Yet if you keep denying the former Americas human rights. The rebellion will grow even stronger. Even to the point when our nations will all join and bring China and Iran to it's knees."

"It's obvious that six years ago not even the great United States could stop our combined might! Since they failed to beat us six years ago. Not even the entire world can hope stop us!"

"Is that so?" Alejandro said after an aide whispered something into his ear. "Then let's see your new plans to defeat all of us. Is it what is shown all on news channels around the world?"

Alejandro turned on a holographic television montior to show the chaos at Pearl Harbor. News aircraft are recording the Gundams and San Yuan mobile suits fighting against Chinese forces. The look on Cheng's face is a true historical moment. As his shock of the new mobile suits have been revealed to the world in such a public way.

"Let it be known that the four mobile suits with gold V fin crests on the forheads are in fact four mobile suits that the United Nations authorized to aid the United States in the One Month War. However they seen little combat and have since been stolen from a United Nations peacekeeping forces base." Alejandro said. "Quite honestly your government couldn't have built such mobile suits without stealing our top secret technology and use remodel it for your own benefit."

"How did you...?" Cheng was about ready to fall over dead from the amount of anger gathering inside of him.

"How did I know?" Alejandro smirked. "Let's just say the United Nations has it's own special missions force. Whom will reveal themselves to the world in a couple of days. But the point is that you had to steal our weapons to use against the world. Not only that but the fact that President Wolfsbane was given a promise that he will be the new leader of your new Empires, only shows us that the Alliance will be declaring war against the entire world and that the Alliance are overconfident in their assumption that we will just roll over and hand our nations to them like Wolfsbane did with the United States."

"That..."

"Let it be on the record right now that as of today Iran and China have no place within these walls of peace and unity! They are hearby banished from the United Nations until they are fit to return! Starting immediately! Security please remove the representatives of China and Iran out of the building and make sure they get on their planes."

XXX

Back at Pearl Harbor the rebels continued their slaughter of Shu mobile suits. Until they have all been decimated. However the commander's mobile suit was out of action and could only lay on the ground helplessly as the pilot's subordinates were slaughtered or injured during the attack. However it finally made it's way back to it's feet once the pilot activated the body camera to replace the ones destroyed in its head.

"Rebel scum! Do you have any idea just how powerful the Alliance is compared to your little group! We are mighty! We've conquered your pathetic nation within a month. Your pathetic president just signed your lives and rights away to us to do as we please! You will all die for what you have done! You're going to die right..."

The pilot never got the chance to finish his speech. As the Ptolemaios arrived and fired it's beam cannons at the Shu Custom, and obliterated it within seconds. The only remains of the Shu Custom was burning on the ground where it stood. The pilot was definitely incinerated by the explosion.

"Alright guys get onboard and let's get out of here before reinforcments arrive." Setsuna stated over the communication channels in the mobile suits."

With their mission complete, the rebel group leaves Hawaii far behind in the Ptolemaios.

XXX

**Beijing, China**

Chen Xiing Li was upset. Actually saying he was upset is like a monumental understatement. He's actually livid at the news he has heard today. First the United Nations banishes his country as well as Ali's country out of the United Nations. Then his seven new experimental mobile suits were stolen by a unknown terrorist group. He quickly picks up his phone and dials a number for Los Angeles, California.

In California former United States president Kirk Wolfsbane sat at his office desk. He was forced into accepting the position as representative of China's new land. Only the Iranian and Chinese governments know of his position. The former American people don't and it is best that they stay in the dark. As they now hate him for giving his country to nations that are considered as evil and godless. His phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. Fear creeps on his face as he picks up the phone. As Chen is on the other end.

"Chen... I take you..."

"Of course I heard the news! All of it! What was the deal we agreed to six years ago Kirk?"

"To ensure that the American people don't rise up against the occupying forces..."

"Exactly! Yet it's been six years and there have been numerous attempts to rebel! Even a group of high school students tried to fight us! They didn't last long when we found their base of operations and nerve gassed it and the entire town they were hiding in."

"Which in turn gained more support for the United Nations to step in and remove your forces out of the country." Kirk said.

"Yes and now today a U.N. special missions force has broke into the Pearl Harbor base and stolen my mobile suits! I want you to find who they are and where they are located! Because I have bomb with their name on it!"

"You won't have to wait long Chen." Kirk said. He looked at the news on TV, which has just been interrupted to show an old man sitting in front of a camera.

"Greetings world..." the man said. "I am Aeolia Schenberg, co-creator of Solartron. If you are seeing this video then I have been dead for two hundred years. Which is the time i asked this video to played to the entire world and for my master plan to begin. You see I have founded a special missions force with the blessing of the United Nations. It's called Celestial Being. Celestial Being's mission to eradicate wars through armed interventions or liberate nations under the control of a mad ruler that has taken upon him or herself to oppress their people and deny them the human rights all humans deserve to have. Which the right to live happily and free. Freedom is ours by right and I believe rulers shouldn't deny them that. To that end I have commissioned four special experimental mobile suits to be given to four pilots that I call Gundam Masters. The Gundam Masters pilot these Gundam mobile suits into battle. Ready to protect and enforce the human rights that the Uniated Nations demand each and every single country to initiate. To the rulers of these oppressed nations and to the rest of the world hoping to profit off of oppression, death and chaos. You have been warned."

"Did you get all of that Chen?" Kirk heard a whole mess of swear words in Chinese before the phone call ended.

Back In Beijing, Chen was now even more livid than before and he appears to be close to having a heart attack or a stroke, from the amount of anger he has right now.

"I want Celestial Being to pay for messing with the Alliance! They will be made an example of what happens if you dare cross the Alliance!"

**Next Chapter: Celestial Being as revealed themselves to the world. With the crew of the Ptolemaios heading to meet up with a international liberation movement, called the Sons of Liberty, off the coast of Alaska. When a fellow Gundam is about to be re-captured by the Chinese. Shapur must make a quick decision in saving it and his fellow pilot. Next time on Gundam 00: Fight For Freedom... Mission 2: Operation: Anchorage.**

**Author's Comments: Well I hope you like this new story by me. I'm a little concerned for this story. As I am puttin the Chinese government in a negative light. Though they deserve it. I'm only concerned that this story will be taken down because of my choice of enemies for Celestial Being.**


End file.
